1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an amusement device for forming bubbles, and to a temporary preservation of the bubble by shielding it from ambient air effects.
2. Statement of Prior Art
Prior art devices in this general structural or functional area are representatively shown in the following U.S. patents:
Pat. No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 2,274,052 Feder Feb. 24, 1942 2,396,433 Pimblett Mar. 12, 1946 3,060,626 Panico, Jr. Oct. 30, 1962 3,473,253 Jakubowski et al Oct. 21, 1969 ______________________________________